Movable windows in general use have sash which are either sliding, double hung or pivotal, with the latter type including awning and casement windows. Many different forms of window locks are available for locking a movable window.
The assignee of the invention disclosed herein markets window locks for such movable windows. In many instances, the window can be of such size or of a structural material which renders it desirable to have multi-point locking. It is known to mount individual window locks at spaced points or locations on the window to achieve multi-point locking. Typically, each of the window locks is independently operable. However, the movable mechanisms of a pair of window locks can be connected together for simultaneous movement from a single handle as shown in the Van Klompenburg U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,829, owned by the assignee of this invention.
Multi-point locking is shown in the Van Benschoten U.S. Pat. No. 2,114,645. There are commercially-available multi-point window lock structures operable by a single handle.
The foregoing prior art does not disclose structure providing for sequential locking of the multi-point locking structure to provide for a delayed lock-up to accommodate racked or warped windows, nor do such structures have a window lock constructed to counteract flexibility of the window structure as may be encountered with a vinyl window.